Through Their Eyes
by DooMsDaY89
Summary: The Journal of a NOD Commando, His Thoughts and experiences, In the Third and later, Fourth Tiberium Wars.  Note: starting small.  T for Teen for violence and slight swearing.
1. The Beginning

Page 1:

It's dark. Nighttime. Or is it day? I can't even tell anymore.

Being in the Brotherhood isn't what they said it was. Yesterday, we attacked a GDI installation in Siberia. Damn cold there. By the time it was over, the milky-white snow was pure red. Flooded with blood of my comrades I guess.

I was promoted to Commando training today, just started. I guess if this is what Kane want's then I have no argument.

Still not worth it though, I've seen too many people die. I've killed innocent civilians. Because Kane told us to.

Tell me again why I follow Kane? Hes a murderer. A thief. A liar. But he does have such a way with words. Every time he speaks, I find myself sucked in, and can't help but do what he says.

And by the way, to whomever reading this, this is my journal, showing what it's like Through the eyes of a Nod soldier.

If you're reading this, then I'm probably dead. If not, then find me. I'm in Ayers Rock, if it's still there that is.

Page 2:

Somethings wrong, there's a giant shadow over the base.

Something blocking the sun, but we can't tell what it is.

The harvester is destroyed. Exploded from a missile hit.

The GDI are attacking. Time to get ready.

Gun Up. Chin Up. Safety Off. Clip Loaded. Lets Go.

All these militia, poor kids, probably don't even understand whats going on.

As a commando, I'm not usually in the battle itself, I'm the guy who goes behind the enemy and marks they're tanks for the artillery. Not the guy who runs into the battle, guns blazing.

Those day's are behind me. A GDI commando. Lucky me, as he's not even looking. One shot to the head. That was easy, not as easy as it usually is though. Zone Troopers ahead, for some reason, they're focusing on our tank's, not the infantry shooting at them. A couple shot's at each of them and they're gone. Uh oh. Mammoth tank. Do what they tell you in training, jump onto the cannon, use the H4CC device to unlock the lid on the tank. Jump in and, 'Get Rid Of'' the pilot's.

Now I'm in control. Two shot's to a Juggernaut, and One shot to a Pitbull or a Predator tank. But if they brought a MARV then were screwed.

It's been two hour's since I stole the Mammoth and brought it home after the attack.

R&D say's that they'll keep it, and attach a stealth device onto it, they also said that in the whole base, I'm the only one who can pilot the damn thing.

Been Three weeks since the attack on Ayers Rock.

We've started a war, Again. Now it's time to go against the GDI. Wish me luck.


	2. Being One

Wow, chapter 1 was terrible, just awful. And I left it without a disclaimer!

Well this chapter will be better and longer, I promise!

SOME of this is cannon, but I get the CnC time line all messed up, sorry. Also there will be non-canon missions within this fanfic. And divider

Disclaimer: I in no way own or claim to own the Command and Conquer franchise, its logo's or anything else. Enjoy.

Been a few month's since I last wrote in this journal. There's a new Tiberium war. The third in fifty years. So far the brotherhood is winning. I think it's because of this new Commander. He's promising, and smart. We've taken DC and a few other cities across the world. I've been transferred to duty in the USA. Time to go home boy's. Most of the militant's are just kid's, sucked in by Kane's speeches, and promises of Ascension.

I Joined because of my dad. He was a Nod soldier in the first Tiberium war, and a commander in the second. If it weren't for my dad, the second Tiberium war would've been lost. And Nod would have never been unified. He was an excellent and faithful commander. He worked as a subordinate to General Anton Slavik.

He died last year, when he saw the third war start. I went to his funeral. Three hour's after to be precise. I hated myself for missing it. So I sat near his grave with a flower, and a bottle of rum. He was a drinker, he loved his rum alright. I sat there and thought about the last thing I said to him, I said "Don't worry dad, there won't be another war. I promise". I guess I lied to him. Its going to haunt me for the rest my life.

My brother hate's me. I understand, for one he's a GDI soldier, and second, because I was dad's favorite son. My brother, god, I wish we could have a better relationship, I still check the list of dead soldier's on the GDI after-action report's, to see if J. Lellans is dead.

Back to war. The GDI took back DC, and now were being forced back to North Carolina.

I hope I make it alright. I'll slaughter the GDI for my father.

I'm being sent to Europe, London to be exact. I'm spying for this mission. Commando's specialties are Stealth, And Combat.

I almost didn't survive this last mission. I got caught sending a message to Nod, I was there for two month's. Mostly avoiding GDI and trying to find a way out of the United Kingdom. I did it though. And here I am in Ayers Rock. Recovering from shot's taken during my mission. I'm stuck in bed, doc said I should stay for a few more week's. Well, whatever the doctor say's.

Were experimenting with a new weapon, they call it the, "Redeemer". It's a huge quadruped walker,

they're saying it can crush mammoth's, and fire three obelisk laser's at the same time.

I was chosen at "Random", yeah right. Random. To them I'm just a dumb little ant, my life is worth nothing. Hah. I'm one of the best soldier's there is. And they say that's an understatement.

The Redeemer was a decent ride. Balanced, somewhat slow, but Very powerful. Wish I had one for this next battle, were going to Italy, going after Malta. Hope we win. In the name of Kane.

That battle was a disaster. The militia in Malta managed to hold off our invasion long enough for the Italian navy to get there and utterly destroy our forces. I made it out just in time, a few more minutes there and I would be like the hundreds of Militant's after the battle, floating in the water, or lying on the beach. Dead of course. Quite a few GDI were killed. Last I heard my brother J. was here, I wonder whether he left in time before the battle?

I checked the after-action report for the battle, J. was transferred to the London green-zone three days ago. I guess we were lucky this time.

Sarajevo, dusty out here, all the plant's are dead from Tiberium. It's an eerie place, a large city in the Balkans, but totally empty. So far just guard duty. Patrolling bi-weekly, every once in awhile we get a GDI straggler, or a Tiberium monster. Temple Prime, what a grand structure. It's inspirational to those kids. Its home to Kilian Qatar, What a beautiful woman. And a great commander.

Been a month since they thought Temple Prime was going to be attacked. Was a false alarm.

I've been transferred back to the White House, Nod intelligence intercepted a communication from GDI that they were massing forces to take back DC. I kinda hope they're right. I've been itching for some action.

They did it. They took back DC. It was a total disaster, again. My men. Those young boy's...

I survived. That's what count's I guess.

After-action report: 7284 GDI infantry dead. No J. Lellans. Maybe next time I'll catch him. Maybe next time. Maybe next time...

G**d*mn! I am lazy. This took me about a week and a half to finish this one chapter. It is betterthough. Please Review. I enjoy Constructive Criticism, but not Ninjism. (ie: this sucks) The whole Brother thing is going to be a more major thing, and it might switch Characters, and writing style. (ie: No more Journal, more like "J. picked up the gun and cocked it back")


	3. To The Green Isle

Wooh Chap 3! Entitled, "Project: S0LD13R"

Yeah im terrible at Command and conquer cannon, but its a Fan Fic so it doesn't have to.

Want a spoiler? Well too bad. And I'm using X X X as a border now.

Enjoy.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

War, such a terrible thing, yet so beautiful at the same time, Hah don't blame me for liking the look of explosions.

My brother, J Lellans seems to have dropped off the map, In my last mission to Berlin I hacked the GDI records and searched his name, Nothing. I'm worried about him.

Temple prime, Its so beautiful on the outside, yet inside is Kane, the dark mastermind of our faction, and Killian Qatar, so beautiful, yet, so evil.

I've written a poem that reflects how I feel,

'Darkest days,

brightest nights,

a broken sun,

a perfect moon,

light to fight the darkness,

overcome,

destroyed and absorbed,

laughless,

loveless,

nothing to live for,

but no reason to die,

bleeding,

yet the heart continues to beat,

red rose,

black daisy,

death around every corner,

yet death has no shadow.'

Odd, but I like it.

My father kept a journal when he was a soldier, but no one could ever find it.

Not even GDI investigators.

I wonder if J keeps a journal?

Probably not. But if he does and I could find it then maybe I can find him easier.

Death, destruction, the bodies of soldiers laying dead in the grass, pictures of their families in their pockets. It makes me want to cry.

I've been selected, for something called "Project: S0LD13R" whatever that is.

They keep giving me shots, and they'll be sending me to some advanced training camp, whatever they say.

Kane called me into his command center, to talk to me personally. He said that I was chosen, to bear the mark of Kane. It was the brotherhood symbol burned into my hands, it glowed like a light. I felt... blessed. Kane says that as long as I bear the mark of Kane, I serve him unto my death. But I will ascend along with Kane. I asked if he had ever met my brother, he said he has, and he had a vision of him in Ireland, as a prisoner. This wont stand for one second. Kane said that now that I've been marked, I'm a free agent, just go and wreak havoc behind enemy lines. Sound's good to me.

My Training finished today, seemed like a harder version of commando training, but with a somewhat altered course, for example, the barbed-wire I had to crawl under was laser-tech. And all the Injections I've been having to get, makes me feel... Powerful.

Dublin yellow zone, rather empty here. Of course, when there's only five hundred thousand people in a city it never feel's quite full. There's a Nod underground base somewhere outside the city, if I find it I may be able to requisition some supplies, maybe get a stealth tank.

Been three day's since I talked into this voice journal, I got that stealth tank, not only that, but it was the mammoth I stole during the attack on Ayer's Rock. J's last entry was from the Londonderry red-zone.

I think I'll start dating my journal entries, starting with this one, Londonderry, Ireland, Seven Fifty Eight A M, June Fifteenth, Twenty Forty Five. It's as if its always night in red-zones, the Ion storms and Tiberium cloud's flood the sky and block out the sun. Makes stealth missions both easier and harder at the same time, also makes aiming harder, don't know if I hit the guy or not when I shoot at him.

Alright I'm not going to be dating my entries anymore, I realized it just wastes time, It's officially a war zone here in little old Londonderry, the Dublin commander ordered an attack to take over Londonderry,

Tanks and local militant's fighting everywhere.

This is rank Lieutenant Eric Lellans, Project S0LD13R, Brotherhood of Nod, Signing off. To whomever hearing this, Londonderry was a hell of a battle.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Well, Short and sweet. Ehhh.

.Not going to make this a long series, maybe only 3 more chapters., its REALLY boring to write this crap.

Please review people, I love to read what people think and have to say about it.

Now you know his name and rank!

Good old Ireland, always peaceful.


End file.
